No Ordinary Date
by TMIHerondales
Summary: a different way Clary is introduced to the shadowworld. Clary is just a normal human. She lives with her mother and and has a best friend, a boy named Simon. One day, when she's walking to java jones to meet Simon, she literally runs into someone. He asks her out and she accepts. When they do go out, their date gets interrupted. This is my first fanfiction, please be honest.
1. Chapter 1

Clary pov-

Beep. Beep. Beep. I rolled over to face my alarm clock, groaning, I pull my eyes open and wait for them to focus on the time. I'm staring at it for a while before I finally realise what the time is. I'm suddenly wide awake, scrabbling out of bed. I dart around my room looking for my jeans and a cleanish shirt. It's 8.50am and I'm meeting Simon, my best friend, at java jones at 9.00am.

Once I've found my clothes, I pull them on and dart out the door grabbing my shoulder bag on the way. I frantically brush my tangled red hair into a presentable state as I rush down stairs and pull it up into a pony tail. My mum is probably over at Luke's, her friend, who is like an uncle or farther for me. I almost run into the front door, but I just managed to stop before I did, I pulled open the door and slammed it shut. I rush down the streets at a half walk half jog, trying not to look too weird, towards the little coffee shop.

I round the corner and I'm looking through my bag, hoping that I brought my wallet, phone, sketch pad and a pencil. I'm still checking for my wallet and phone when I slam into something rock hard. I almost fall, but hands reach and grab me before I can. I look up to see an attractive boy in front of me. My artistic eye carefully looks over him. He has a strong jaw, the blackest hair I've ever seen and pale skin like mine, His muscular and a lot taller than me. I'm just noticing that his eyes a pure black, when he starts to talk, "sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" he paused and looked at my with a frown, "hey, are you all right?"

I realised that I was staring at him, "oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Umm, it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either."

He looked down at me smiling, there was something familiar about him, I brushed that thought off as I was certain I'd never seen him before. He laughed softly, he seemed to mutter something under his breath, but I wasn't sure. Suddenly I was thinking of Simon, I looked down at the time, it was 2 minutes to 9, "oh! I'm sorry but I've gotta run, I'm gonna be late!"

I was just about to leave when he stopped me by stepping to the side, blocking my way. I frowned, and opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it, "hey, before you go, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

I blinked in confusion, I was surprised by is directness, and how we had said three sentences between us and he was already asking me out. I was also surprised because he was good looking and I normally didn't get a lot of attention from guys, especially hot ones. He seemed to say this like it was a fact, even though is words were asking me, he clearly wasn't, he was telling me that we were going on a date. I didn't know what to say, but I guessed it wouldn't hurt. "Ahhh, okay?"

"Cool, give me your number and I'll text you."

I quickly scribbled my number down, passed it to him before starting to leave. "I've really gotta go, I'm late for something."

I started hurrying off again, I bet he wouldn't text me; it was probably a dare for him to ask out some random girl, but never actually go through with it. I looked over my shoulder and he had disappeared, I frowned, no one could have left that quickly. I shook my head and went off. I was almost there. I started feeling odd, I couldn't figure out what was making me feel this way. I finally arrived at java jones, I was just stepping through the door when I realised what was making me feel this way, I was feeling like I was being watched. I snapped around, but I couldn't see anyone, I slowly turned back around and continued to walk into the coffee shop, still feeling uneasy. I could swear I could see something in the corner of my eye, I turned around again, I saw something, but it faded almost as soon as I turned around, it looked like the guy from earlier. I shook my head, shut the door and turned around with one last peak over my shoulder, nothing.

I saw Simon sitting at our usual place with two coffee's sitting in front of him. He looked when he heard me and smiled when he saw me, "hey, I was beginning to think you stood me up!"

I laughed, forgetting about my unease, and grabbed my coffee as I sat down next to him. He smiled at me, and I forgot about the guy who I ran into before. I was about to say something when my phone beeped. I frowned, grabbed my phone and turned it on; there was a message from an unknown number.

-"hey, go to the café on Stuart St, it's about 5 minutes from where we met, at 11.30 am tomorrow."

I remembered the guy I just met, I was surprised, I didn't think he was going to text me, and if he did, not that quickly. This guy was a bit weird, and with all the unease I was feeling, that I am feeling, and I could have sworn he was following me, I don't really want to, but I couldn't say no because I had just said yes 5 minutes ago, so I texted back yes before turning my phone off.

"Who was that?"

I looked up, it was just Simon. I flashed a smile and said, "Just someone I met recently wanting to meet up for lunch tomorrow."

His face seemed to drop, and as I reached for my drink he whispered, "Oh."

I frowned, he seemed sad. I was about to say something when he got up, "ahhh, I'm just um, gonna get a refill." He said as he rushed off to the counter.

It was as I've he knew I was going to say something about his attitude and he didn't want to talk about it, it was probably why; he can read me like a book. Why would he keep something from me, he normally tells me if something is wrong.

When he got back, I was going to say something again, but he began talking about other things. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it, I decided to keep my mouth shut just for now and I joined in our conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I just want to clear something up, I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but this story, as it says in the summary, is a different way that clary is introduced to the shadow world. Basically, valentine was ready earlier, but he wanted Jocelyn and he also found out about clary and wanted her as well. You'll find out more later, it's quite predictable what happens, but I'm still going to write it. When I stop this story, it means that the rest should follow along with the mortal instruments books, with a few changes which you will find out what they are by continuing this fanfiction.**

**This fanfiction won't be very long because of this, but it is my fist fanfiction, so I don't want it to be too long.**

Chapter 2

Clary pov

"No…no…no…no, agggghhhh!" I exclaimed as I looked through my clothes. I wasn't really the fashion type of girl. I sighed, I never really need to dress up, and so I don't have those kinds of clothes. Most of my clothes were patterned or dark. I finally decided on an outfit, floral jeans, a dirty orange shirt and a brown coat that covered my butt.

I looked over at the time as I pulled my converses on, it was quarter past eleven. I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed down stairs. While I was descending, I was looking through my bag to check for my phone, wallet, a pencil and my sketch pad. All of a sudden I plunged forwards, face fist. I shoved my hands in front of my face to protect it from the landing. I landed with I loud thud on the carpet and a smash. I groaned and looked up to see I had smashed a vase.

"CLARY!? What in god's name was that?" my mum said as she came out of the kitchen, "OH! Honey, are you all right?!"

She rushed over to me and helped me up, "yeah, I'm fine, nothings broken." I grunted as I stood up.

"You really ought to be more careful, this must be the third time this week you've managed to fall down the stairs!" mum exclaimed.

"Yeah, I ought to." I mumbled as I started heading for the door, "well, I better get going mum, I'll be back later."

"Be careful!" she said, like every time I left the house, "and try not to mumble."

"No promises." I yelled back.

I shut the door behind me and sighed, it was good to be out in the fresh air. I started off towards Stuart St. As I made my way along the path in what I hopped would eventually get me to the right café in under 15 minutes, I kept thinking about how I wished I wasn't going to meet this guy, he was weird, I refuse to go on a second date, god, I hope nothing will change my mind.

…

I must have been half way there, my guess at least, when I saw a flash of black in the corner of my eye, I spun around only to see nothing. I stared, I swear I saw something! All of a sudden, I see three people in black clothes just pop into existence between one blink. I gasped, my hand reaching to my mouth, one of them, a boy with blond hair looked up, when he saw me staring at them, he looked alarmed and pointed me out to his friends, a girl and another guy, and they looked at me. After a quick exchange of words they started to cross the street in my direction. I snapped around and took of down the street with them in hot pursuit. I rounded the corner and ran into an alleyway and popped behind a bin.

I could hear running feet. All of a sudden, they stopped. I peeked around the bin to see the three people standing about 5 meters away from me with their backs facing me. They stated to talk.

"Where'd she go?!" one of the guys said with an angelic voice.

"I dunno, look, we'll find her later, we have to find _him_ first, okay?" the other boy said.

"okay." The other two said, and they all headed off.

I let out a sigh of relief and stood up, brushing of some dirt on my jeans. These last two days have been weird, I'm seeing things popping in and out of existence, and people are following me, random creepy guys asking me out, this is not normal. I peeked around the corner of the ally just in time to see the three teenagers run around the corner on the other side of the rode at an incredibly fast pace. I walked out and continued on my way, keeping an eye out for the three again, or anything weird happening.

…

Once I finally found the café, it was only 11.32am, so I wasn't really late. I walked in through the door and looked at my surroundings, I was like any other café, tables and chairs, a counter a couple of couches, etc. I looked around for the guy from yesterday; I couldn't see him, so I went and sat down to wait for him.

…

I looked down at the time for what seemed the ten thousandth time; it was now quarter to 12. Had he stood me up? I bet he had, I decided that I wasn't going to wait any longer. I stood up to head out of the café, but as I took the first few steps in the direction of the door, it opened and he came in.

I sighed, I would have preferred for him to not come at all. He didn't seem to look around at all; he walked straight over to a table and sat down, not noticing me at all. I stared at him, and headed over towards him. He looked up, "ahhh, finally, taking your time, I thought you were meant to be here at 11.30, not quarter to twelve!" he exclaimed.

I stared at him, "excuse me, I've been here since 11.30am, and you only turn up now, and tell me that I'm late, some date."

I pulled a chair out and sat down. Something flashed behind his black eyes, but it was gone before I could recognise what it was. We sat there for a couple of minutes, staring at our menus. When a waitress finally came we ordered, I didn't want anything but coffee, I would eat later. The waitress took away our menus, the only thing keeping us from plummeting into the most awkward of silences. I sighed and he looked up at me, "you're awfully quite."

"Just thinking of how to start a conversation, you're not really beaming with conversation either." I said.

The first part wasn't true, 25% of my thoughts were on now and the awkward silence, the other 75% was on the three teenagers from earlier. He frowned, "aha."

I sighed, even though I didn't want to be here, I would prefer to talk than to sit here in silence. "We could introduce ourselves you know, I mean I don't even know your name."

He smiled a rather charming smile, "Sebastian mor- Verlac, Sebastian Verlac."

I frowned; I think he was lying to me, who would mistake their own last name? I put on a smile quickly and said, "Clary fray."

He smirked, though instead of looking arrogant, it looked a bit…off. "Pleased to make your acquaintance miss clary fray."

I bit down a grimace and forced myself to smile and say, "yes, a _pleasure_."

He didn't seem to notice my mood and continued on, "so clary, what do you do in your spare time?"

He actually seemed genially interested; I was confused to his different attitudes, his forward demandingness from yesterday, and jerk from the start of today, and now almost charming? "I'm an artist, like my mother, and you?"

His face grew dark for a moment at the mention of my mother, before regaining his composure, "I…exercise quite a lot."

He seemed hesitant, like he was trying to come up with something normal as close to what he actually did, I wondered if he would ever say something truthful. I forced myself to not roll my eyes, if he was being truthful, how original of him, the hot boys are jerks and plays a lot of sport. Before we could say anything else, our orders were places in front of us.

He ate and we both drank for at least 10 minutes, firing questions ate each other. I began to answer a question of his, about Simon, when Sebastian sat up stared and stared behind me.

I frowned, and gasped as I heard a huge smash of glass behind me. I turned around just in time to see an angel flying through the café window.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't an angel, it was just a human.

I stared in disbelief; it was a human that I recognised, the teenager that was chasing me earlier with others. He landed gracefully and was then joined by the other two he was with earlier. Everyone in the café screamed at the shattering of glass, but no one seemed to see them standing there, just me. I looked Sebastian with wide eyes, he could see them, and he looked angry. He glanced around the store at everyone, and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door of the café. We were just about to round the corner when I peeked over my shoulder; the three teens had just emerged from the café and were sprinting after us.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sebastian muttered something that I couldn't make out, "what?"

"I'll explain later! Just, keep moving!"

I had no idea what to do, I didn't trust the person that was pulling me along, and I didn't trust the people chasing me! I decided what to do, "let go of me!"

"No, what would happen then! You'd be in the hands of _them_!"

I huffed, "no I wouldn't be because I'd be out of there sight, so let go!"

He growled, "No, I can't let you go, whether or not they get you!"

"It's not your decision."

He laughed, "Actually, it is."

I was beginning to think I would prefer to be with the other three than Sebastian. So I fought back against Sebastian, he was strong and kept moving with me, but I did slow him down, the others will be able to catch us.

"Stop it!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing!"

"I told you to let me go, I think I'd prefer to be with them than with you!"

I continued to struggle, he was about to say something to me when the others caught up to us. Sebastian turned his attention to them, but didn't let go of me.

"Hello, whe-" it was the golden haired one, he paused for a moment, "guys, doesn't seem right."

"What, you thought I was a demon?" Sebastian said, smirking, "of cause you did, the lightwoods aren't very bright are they, I thought better of you _Jonathon,_ but it turns out I'm wrong, you're like them."

Demon_? _Suddenly there was a blade pointed at Sebastian's chest, I stared in horror.

"How do you know who we are?"

"I would have thought many people know who you are."

"How do you know my full first name?"

Sebastian just smirked and shook his head, "there are many things you don't know, now excuse me, we're leaving."

He moved so fast I didn't even see him move, he pushed the blade away from his chest and began to pull me again, I struggled, pulling back, trying to get him to let me go. All of a sudden, I was free, no hands holding me. I looked up to see that the others had pulled me free.

Sebastian growled at them, "What do you think you're doing!"

The blonde smirked, "she didn't seem to want to go with you, so we helped her out."

As they continued to argue, I took steps back until I must have been at least 10 metres away from them all. I turned and ran. I heard someone shout, "HEY!" but I kept running, I rounded the corner and just in case someone was following me, I crossed the road and ran into I clothes store. I went all the way to the back and into a dressing room. I sat in there silently.

After a while, what seemed to be five minutes, I heard the sound of the door being opened, I peeked through the door of the dressing room and my heart stopped. It was the golden haired boy. I jumped back, accidently leaving the door open. It was too late to close it, I just hoped that he wouldn't come and look inside the dressing room.

I didn't hear any noise, any doors opening and closing, any footsteps, or even clothes being taken of racks. I still didn't move, if the door hadn't been opened and closed again, I must still be in here. I was frozen to my seat, hardly breathing. Then, the door opened and closed. I stood up and peaked around the corner of the dressing room. I couldn't see anyone but the lady behind the counter who looked confused. Of course she did, she must not have been able to see him.

I smiled at her as I made my way towards the door, I looked out at the streets, and I couldn't see any of them. I took a deep breath and walked out into the street.

I was walking down each street, alert, heading towards my house. I didn't see any of them at all for my whole walk. I arrived at my house and went in. there was a terrible smell in the air, and the place looked trashed. Something had happened. My heart was beating fast. I walked silently through the house to the stairs. I walked up them and checked the whole top floor for my mum. I couldn't find her. I walked back down; no one was in the living room, so I headed towards the kitchen.

I looked in the kitchen, there was nothing in there, but the cabinet doors we're ripped open, half the things were scattered on the floor, chairs ripped in half or lying on the ground. Could we have been robbed? No, nothing valuable was taken. "Mum?" I yelled, hearing my voice echo through the house.

Then, I heard something, I stood up and looked at the doorway to the kitchen, nothing. I sighed in relief, but then I saw something come into sight, something that wasn't natural, it was a long, scaled creature with black eyes. It had a barbed tail that whipped from side to side in a menacing manner. It had multiple legs that were bunched up, ready to spring itself at me.

It began to talk, hissing out every word, "girl, flesh, blood, to eat, oh to eat!"

I stared in horror as it continued, "bones, to crunch, to suck out the marrow, to drink the veins."

I shrieked and grabbed whatever was closed to me to fend the creature off.

"To eat, to eat, but it is not allowed, to swallow, to savour."

I had grabbed a broom, I waved in at the creature, trying to scare it and make it back off.

"Valentine will never know, he said nothing about a girl, valentine will not be angry."

The creature leaped forwards, springing itself at me, I screamed and bashed it with the broom. This seemed to anger it. It ripped the broom from my hands and sprang itself at me again. I fell to the ground, it snapped its jaws at me, trying to bite me, but I fended it off with me arms. I had to get something to defend myself, otherwise that would be it for me.

I put one arm out, hoping something was close to me. My hand felt something, bug spray. I took off them lid with my hand and sprayed it in the creatures mouth, it gagged, loosening its grip on me, then I shoved it down its throat, jamming it there. It stated to spasm out of control, a black liquid started pouring from its mouth. I shoved in of me and sat up with the last of my strength, leaning against the bench. I tried to stand up to leave the room, but my legs gave way and I slammed into the ground. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I've decided not to continue this story, if you want to, go ahead. The main reason as to why I'm not continuing it is because I'm really not interested in this story. The only other reason is I'm almost finished my other story, and when I am, I'm going to start my own story and that will be posted on wattpad, it will be more of a 5sos fan fiction. I will let you know when I post it, just in case you want to read it; it's going to be called life.**

**Thankyou for your support and I'm sorry I didn't continue this story.**


End file.
